1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanging frame assembly for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hanging frame assembly for a ceiling fan includes a support seat 6 and a connecting element 7. The support seat 6 includes a bottom wall 61 forming a substantially C-shaped ring, two angularly spaced-apart sidewalls 62 extending upwardly from an outer peripheral end of the bottom wall 61, two wing plates 63 extending outwardly and respectively from top ends of the sidewalls 62, and an annular rib 64 projecting upwardly from an inner peripheral end of the bottom wall 61. Each wing plate 63 has three spaced-apart through holes 65 for extension of a plurality of screws therethrough to fix each wing plate 63 to a ceiling. The connecting element 7 has a substantially C-shaped main body 71 mounted on the bottom wall 61, having an inner peripheral surface 712, and provided with an annular groove 72 receiving the annular rib 64.
In use, a tubular rod (not shown) is supported on the connecting element 7 for hanging the ceiling fan, and the inner peripheral surface 712 supports the ceiling fan. Since the conventional hanging frame assembly is not provided with a buffer piece, when the ceiling fan is rotated, noise is continuously produced, especially when the conventional hanging frame assembly is made of rigid metal. Hence, products now available in the market commonly use soft metals, such as aluminum, for making the connecting element 7. However, the noise produced during rotation of the ceiling fan cannot be completely eliminated. Further, the conventional hanging frame assembly made from aluminum is not strong.